


EBB Art for 'Bloodmoon: The Next Tatell' by dont_hate_me01

by Myztic Art (MyzticMyanMoon)



Series: #FanArt [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, M/M, Vampire!Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyzticMyanMoon/pseuds/Myztic%20Art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art submission for the 2016 Multifandom Extreme Big Bang. </p><p>dont_hate_me01 has written a beautiful NCIS fanfiction for EBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EBB Art for 'Bloodmoon: The Next Tatell' by dont_hate_me01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bloodmoon: The next Tatell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627249) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



[ ](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/Zabi_Dee/media/Mobile%20Uploads/BDDBF03E-601A-496E-943F-071634FC922A_zpsr8nsords.jpg.html)

 

 

[ ](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/Zabi_Dee/media/Mobile%20Uploads/5ED905ED-9A9C-4C0E-994B-95AC38394B7F_zps65ieaq88.jpg.html)

 

 

[ ](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/Zabi_Dee/media/Mobile%20Uploads/AD62328E-FBCA-411E-A385-6E080054CA5F_zpslpgpcnts.jpg.html)

 

 

[ ](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/Zabi_Dee/media/Mobile%20Uploads/69EB27D5-BC46-4B35-8282-8CD9F5C2176D_zpsxkel42qp.jpg.html)

 

 

                                              

To see more of my work come see me on [Tumblr](http://myzticmyanmoon.tumblr.com), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/myzticmyanmoon/)

and on my website [HERE](https://www.myzticmyanmoon.com).


End file.
